


Have a Nice Day

by Obdobuk



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Retail, Enemies, F/M, Locked In, Lovers, explicit - Freeform, i guess?, mature - Freeform, not good at tagging, starts off ok then gets absurdly sexual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 00:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7292446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obdobuk/pseuds/Obdobuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annabeth chase is sick of stupid customers and idiot managers. But most of all she is sick of her annoying coworker Percy. Until they have to spend the night at the store together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Locked In

"I don't think I will EVER be coming back to this place" the woman ranted, "Such an awful selection of clothes and staff. It's just the worst. I can't believe people actually work here". Annabeth continued scanning and folding the clothes before placing them into a bag, all the while trying not to hit the customer. She was forced to open up another bag just for the underwear, 'clearly the selection isn't THAT bad...bitch'. Annabeth was in a terrible mood. Partly because of the infuriating woman she was forced to serve with a smile. The fake tan, seven inch heels and the way she kept chewing her gum with her mouth open. All of it served to piss her off. But mostly, her bad mood was caused by him.

"About time!" the woman snarled. She grabbed her bags and spun away "never coming back here again!".  
She had taken two steps before Annabeth called out "we hope to see you soon!" The woman turned and glared at Annabeth, who was grinning. The company handbook did say to always serve with a smile. She closed her register before another customer could march up to her and risk bodily harm. She wasn't normally like this. She was cool and calm. Annabeth was known for never getting angry but that guy just got under her skin. Immature, cocky, annoying. She hated him. Almost enough to stop her from noticing that he was hot as hell. Almost.

She turned and walked towards the break room. Annabeth had had enough for now. Her fingers were itching to wrap around someones throat, and if it was a customer then the company would get sued. By taking a long lunch she was being a dutiful employee. The manager was walking towards her but one look at her face made him veer off at a ninety degree angle.  
'Smart choice little man'. 

Striding into the room, Annabeth kicked the door closed behind her and lay down on the sofa. It wasn't what anyone would call lavish. A single sofa, a couple of chairs around a table and a fridge that was somehow warmer than the room itself. With her feet on the arm rest, she began to read one of the magazines she had left there. Architectural design. All she had to do was work in this hell for a few more months and then she'd be off to change the skyline. Away from dumbass customers, incompetent managers and that goddamn bastard. 

"Your knuckles are white. I bet you're thinking about me?" Annabeths hands were indeed clenched around the magazine and at the sound of his voice, that tension spread through her entire body. Without lowering the crumpled publication, she simply uttered "Fuck. Off. Jackson"

***

Percy Jackson had been sitting on a chair, having already finished his lunch. He was delaying going back out for as long as possible. Percy loathed this job. With every fibre of his being he loathed it. Fish. Fish were his thing, everything else could go to hell. The door slammed open and his eyes narrowed. It was her. He could not remember who had started this little feud or why, but all he knew was that they had known each other for months and had hated each other for just as long. It didn't help that they were nearly always on the same shift. She reclined on the sofas and began to read another of those damn building books. Annabeth clearly didn't know he was there. Until he taunted her. "Fuck. Off. Jackson".

She said his name. Kind of her, he thought. Percy never said her name; he only ever called her- "Come on, Blondie. Is that any way to treat your best friend in this whole place?" He saw her fingers begin to tear the pages and snorted "don't tear it. THEN what will you read while you avoid working?" She threw it onto the table in front of her and sat up, glaring at him. Annabeths hair was loose around her neck and even IT looked angry at him.

"ME avoid work? I've been out there for hours with those idiots while you've been in here playing with yourself. Why don't you get off your ass and actually be useful". Percy sat back in his chair, staring at her with a savage grin. As much as he loathed her, and he did, Percy enjoyed these fights. There was nothing quite like it. And if he made her so angry she began to shake? Well, life has its little perks.

"Well we can't all be as useful as you with your bra and panties display". Annabeth hated being the only woman on this shift. And she really hated when they made her do work that was 'unsuitable' for a man. Like dressing all the mannequins in the womens underwear section. He remembered the first time she had been asked to do it. The manager still flinched whenever he had to talk to her. She shot up and stormed over to him. Percy couldn't help but notice her body, her face, those eyes. She was absurdly gorgeous. It made her even more annoying. He stood up as she got closer, but the fact that he was taller than her didn't stop her from jabbing her finger hard into his chest.  
"Say that again. I dare you".

***

The bastard had the audacity to smirk down at her; not even the slightest bit afraid. Annabeth knew she was terrifying. She had earned that fear. There weren't many men, or women, who could stare her down and yet she was inches from him and all he was doing was grinning. She wanted to punch him. Annabeth could lay him down with one hit and GODS how she wanted to do it. "What? nothing to say Jackson? I really want you to say it again". Still he said nothing. He just kept watching her.

"A pity. Although I'm guessing this isn't the first time you've left a woman unsatisfied". A frown flickered across his face and was gone less than a heartbeat later. But she had seen it. This time it was Annabeth who smirked "Oooh I see now. This is why you act like such a dick. Because you don't know how to use yours. Teeny tiny Jackson and his inability to get the O. Poor little boy". This time it was Percy who moved forwards. A single step until their chests were touching. He licked his lips before speaking and unconsciously she wet her own.

"Oh Blondie please even you don't believe that. If you're that hard up then I'm always willing to help you out. If you say please". He had leaned forward and whispered the last part into her ear, and the feel of his breath on her skin brought images to her head that were more distracting than they had any right to be. That only made her angrier. She shoved him away and he tripped over the chair he had been in and stumbled.

"How dare you talk to me like that!" Annabeth had never hated him more than at this moment and wanted nothing more than to hurt him. The fury in his eyes as he straightened himself told her he felt the same. Percy marched right back in front of her, forcing her back by his very body "Whats wrong? You can talk shit but you can't take it?!" 

Before they knew it they were both shouting. Screaming insults at one another and all Annabeth knew was that she wanted to hurt him. Wanted to rip his skin with her fingernails. Wanted to bite him until she drew blood. Wanted to tear off his clo-

The door to the break room exploded open and suddenly there were hands pulling her away from Percy. It took her a few seconds to realise that their coworkers had forcibly separated them and their manager stood between them. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!? WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOU TWO?!?" Far from being afraid, after she had caught her breath Annabeth was amused. Their manager never shouted and apparently that was because when he did, his voice cracked like a pubescent boys. A glance at Percy told her that he was thinking the same thing. That they thought the same way and that she could read him so easily did not make her happier.

"I've had complaints about both of you, and now you're fighting at work? Well enough. You've both just volunteered to stay overnight and do a complete inventory check of everything we have". They both protested at the same time.  
"You can't do that!"  
"That's not fair!"  
"Well it's your choice. Either do the inventory or you're both fired. Choose". Annabeth said nothing. She needed this job, and apparently so did Percy. "Excellent. You work tonight. Both of you. I hope you're feeling rested".

***

They had even refused to leave the lights on. Not only were they forcing him to work through the night, they had turned off the heating and the lights. Only the emergency lighting was on. "It's all on a timer" the manager had called out as he left the building "can't do anything about it". Annabeth hadn't even looked at him as the lights went down. She just turned and marched directly into the men's department, knowing he would refuse to be anywhere near her. Which was how Percy ended up in the women's area counting how many black skinny jeans they had and wondering why the pockets were so small.

It had been a few hours since everyone else had left and apart from the occasional clink of the hangers being placed back on racks, it was perfectly silent. He had managed to do all the dresses and waist up clothing. The shirts, blouses, camisoles, tube tops, tank tops and vests had almost broken him. Percy was finishing up the waist down apparel and for some reason he found the trousers, shorts, skirts, leggings, jeggings and capri pants oddly calming. He turned towards the final section. The place where he'd known he'd have to go ever since Annabeth stepped towards the boxer shorts. With a deep breath, Percy walked into the lingerie area.

It took about five minutes for Percy to stop feeling uncomfortable. Underwear was underwear. Although he had to admit it was much more appealing than mens underwear. Softer too. But he did his job and sorted out as much as he could. He had come to a particularly stubborn bra and was checking it against the others for its size when he heard a noise behind him. Percy spun round instantly and moved into a crouched stance. Hands up in front. Eyes scanning for threats. 

"Good job there Jackson. Gonna defend yourself with that strapless?" Annabeth snorted as he straightened up and turned his back on her. Instantly he felt just as awkward as he had when he'd started this area.  
"What do you want Blondie?" Percy asked, once more trying to size the bra.  
"I wanted to see what was taking you so long but now I know. You're getting off on the thongs". Percy looked over his shoulder to see Annabeth smirking at him. He let his eyes rake slowly and suggestively over her body to annoy her.  
"Actually I'm more of a french cut kind of guy" he said. The blush that rocketed up her cheeks was proof that what he had said was more than a random comment. The idea of...her, wearing...those made his head swim and his concentration slip for a moment. "Oh no. Did I just discover Annabeths Secret?"

 

***

It was such a stupid reaction but no matter how hard she tried, Annabeth could simply not stop blushing. It was infuriating and she blamed him! He just stood there with his annoying grin and dishevelled hair and broad shou-  
'CONTROL YOURSELF WOMAN!' she scolded herself.  
"Just shut up Jackson. You don't know what you're talking about". But he didn't shut up. Of course he didn't shut up. He never does. He walked over to her slowly, getting far too close for comfort. This is just another level in the war, she thought, make me uncomfortable. She swore to herself she wouldn't back down. Annabeth never lost.

Percy came to a stop right in front of her, close enough that if they inhaled at the same time they'd be touching "Actually I'd say I know exactly what I'm talking about". She was forced to look up at him until he circled around her. It took all her strength not to turn and follow him round. Annabeth didn't trust him behind her. He could do anything. The thought made her hands shake until she had to put them on her hips. "But what about the colour?" she felt his breath on the nape of her neck "maybe blue".

Blue. Like his shirt. Like his car. Like his ring. Annabeths eyes widened before she turned around without moving back. The whole shop was empty, but they were practically pressed up against each other. "I'm sure you'd enjoy that wouldn't you Jackson? Your favourite colour is blue isn't it?" His face changed from smug to confused. Now it was Annabeths turn. "You'd enjoy knowing if I was wrapped up in your favourite colour".

She looked down for a moment before looking back up at him, biting her lip sensuously. Annabeth was close enough to see his throat move as he swallowed and hear his breathing turn ragged. She could even see his pupils dilate as she ran her fingers up and down the buttons of her blouse. "You'd love opening up my shirt" she whispered, as she moved forwards. "Taking it off of me...and seeing my body barely covered in the tiniest of blues" at this point, Annabeth was practically draped over him. She could feel his wild heartbeat; feel his desire. Her own body was warming up as well. Her skin sensitive and her clothes itchy. But that didn't matter. She was winning. Annabeth stood on her tiptoes and put her lips to his ear "How does it feel knowing you'll never get the chance?" She lowered herself and watched the desire in his eyes flare and then-

His arm shot around her waist and pulled her towards him. His hard chest crushed against her soft one. The feeling made Annabeth gasp as his hand worked its way beneath her shirt. His palm was burning the small of her back and the way his fingers pressed into her skin made her lose what little control she has left. Later, she would swear it was Percy who kissed her, but it was Annabeth who wrapped her fingers in his hair and dragged his face down towards hers. Not that he resisted.

Their lips met with bruising force, both of them relishing the pain. Percys other hand moved around to cup the back of her neck and then with both arms he squeezed her tight against his body. Her fingers moved from his hair to his back as she deepened the kiss. The message was clear as her fingers dug into his skin through the thin cotton of his shirt, not tight enough! He broke the kiss before moving her head to the side and kissing, sucking and biting his way across her jawline and down her neck.

He was not gentle.

Annabeth appreciated that.

Her pleasured cries echoed in the shop as his teeth marked her skin. She felt as if she was drowning in sensation. Annabeth pulled his lips back to hers and tangled her tongue with his. Pulling him closer, his heart pounding against her chest. Her fingers scratching his bare back. It took far too long for that detail to penetrate the haze of lust that she was lost in. He wasn't wearing a shirt...and neither was she. The knowledge they were both half naked made her knees weak and her brain scream. With all her strength she pushed him away and jumped back at the same time.

She was in shock. From the look of his face they both were. Her heart was pounding. Her mind was racing. Her body wanted...more. Percy was indeed topless, his shirt was laying on the ground beside them. Annabeth looked down at herself and confirmed that her shirt was on the floor as well, but for the life of her she couldn't remember when it had happened. The top button of her jeans was also undone. Had she done that? An upwards glance told her that his pants were also undone. Had she done that? 

She was hot and cold. She had been cold ever since she had pushed him away. Annabeth picked up her shirt and began putting it back on. As she did she realised his eyes were fixed upon her chest. General annoyance became extreme annoyance when she understood why "One word about the blue bra and I start asking questions about the owl on your hip".

***

Percy had to look away. He was still trying to process everything that had just happened. He'd grabbed her. She'd kissed him. They'd...no. He shivered a little. Thinking about what they had done, made him want to do it again. And more. He couldn't believe it. It can't have happened. He looked over his shoulder.

Annabeth too had turned around while she fixed her clothes. As she pulled her shirt down, Percy couldn't help but stare as the material covered her soft skin and the small red marks where his fingers had dug in. He whipped his head back around and shoved himself into his shirt. It had definitely happened. After making himself presentable he turned around but couldn't bring himself to meet her gaze until, "don't you ever do that to me again".

Percys jaw literally dropped as he looked at her incredulously, "...WHAT?"  
"You heard me. Don't even think about doing that again".  
"ME? You're the one who kissed me Blondie".  
"Shut up! You grabbed me and then you kissed me". Percy stormed forwards and was once again standing inches from her. Neither of them noticed.  
"Yeah I grabbed you. But YOU'RE the one who tried to lick the back of my neck from the front" Annabeths face turned red as the memories she was trying very hard to ignore came rushing back.  
"You started this! You should never have touched me!"  
"Says the girl who was practically grinding on me! Why did you even come to my section in the first place" he snapped, once again feeling that anger only she could bring.  
"Because I..." her face changed to the expression of one trying to remember something they had forgotten. "Because I came to ask you for the key".  
"What key?" he replied.  
"I know it's your natural setting but don't play dumb" his fists clenched, "the door key".  
"Why", he muttered through gritted teeth "would I have the door key?"  
"Because you were the last one to see the manager out".  
"Are you stupid or is all that hair crushing your brain? We were both there when he left. Do you recall him giving me anything?" 

Annabeth checked her phone hurriedly, ignoring the insult. 'For now' he thought to himself. "My phone is dead!" she cried out. "Check yours!"  
"Mine's been dead for hours. Why?" Her expression was furious and she would've kicked him if he hadn't jumped out of the way "HEY!"  
"Because idiot, if the office and doors are locked, and our phones are dead then how are we going to get out?" The implications were suddenly horribly, terribly, wonderfully clear.  
"We're stuck here...".  
"All night".  
"Together".


	2. Game on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK listen up. This entire chapter is explicit as hell. If you choose to read beyond this, do not blame me for anything that follows. And don't thank me either. Let's just not make eye contact at all.

They had tried every possible exit. Every door and every window. From the storage space in the attic to the basement of the building. Annabeth and Percy had travelled together as they weren't exactly sure the other would tell them about a way out if they found one. But there was no way out to be found. Annabeth checked her watch, it was midnight. The store had closed at five, they spent six hours doing inventory, fifteen minutes doing...nothing, and then half an hour walking the building. She tilted her head back just enough so that it was clear she wasn't talking to herself "we're stuck in here for the night".

"I told you that after the first damn time we went round the place" he replied angrily, hands running through his hair. "There was no need for the second pass". She stopped immediately and spun around.

"It's called being thorough you ungrateful ass!"

"Oh yes I'm  _ so _ grateful that you're trying to get yourself out and would leave me in a heartbeat if I didn't follow you!"

Annabeth gritted her teeth and realised a moment later that she was once again inches from him. All he had to do is tilt his head lower and she'd be able to bite his lips. He'd push his tongue into-

 

Annabeth stumbled backwards as Percy did the same. Judging by the deep breaths he was taking, she figured his thoughts had been about the same as hers. There was an awkward silence as they both looked at each other but tried to make it obvious that they weren't looking. Which resulted in a lot of flickering eyes and red cheeks.

 

"Well..er" he cleared his throat, "what do we do now?" Percy asked as he ran his fingers through his hair once again. Annabeth's eyes followed his fingers at first then moved to examine the shape of his arm. He was doing this on purpose, she just knew it.

"Why the hell are you asking me?" she snapped. He was forever taunting her and  _ now _ he wants advice?

"You're supposed to be the smart one aren't you? Well use your damned brain and get us out!" God how she wanted to hit him. He was practically begging to be cracked over the head. But she didn't do it. She took the high road and swore at him before storming away. Well...it was a higher road than an uppercut. And besides, her mother had taught her better than that. 'If you throw the first punch, make sure there's no need for a second'. Those were her words. Before, Annabeth believed she could take him out with one punch. But after seeing him topless she wasn't so sure about that.

 

Annabeth had been in a few fights of course, but while she had a few scars, she tended to actively avoid getting them. Percy seemed to be the opposite. Scars were scattered across his torso so much so that Annabeth thought he must be collecting them. That and the sheer amount of muscle...he knew how to handle himself. That much was certain.

 

Irritated that, once again, an image of a topless Percy was at the forefront of her mind, she kicked open the door to the break room and marched in. Unfortunately she wasn't able to close the door before Percy joined her. The door locked from the inside, which was the reason he had hurried to make it in time. He walked around her and sat down on the couch, arms folded and legs stretched out in front of him. Annabeth rolled her eyes and stepped over his legs, making sure to kick them as she did, and sat down on the couch, as far away from his as she could.

 

Neither mentioned the perfectly good table and chairs across the room.

*******

What the hell was he supposed to say?  **Sorry I grabbed you like a fucking caveman. It's not really my style** ? He could practically hear the words in his mind.  _ Except it is your style _ whispered another voice.  _ You dominate _ .  **Yes but after they say ok, you dickhead!**

 

His internal argument continued on with two additional voices joining in. One of whom demanded that he fall to his knees and beg an apology before hitting her with a surprise leg sweep ( **what the hell man,** _ that's not what a man does when on his knees before a woman like that _ ). The other merely commentated on the fact that Percy was arguing with himself, himself and himself while he himself watched over it all. With all of them talking over each other it was no surprise that Percy had a look of confused annoyance on his face. Unfortunately Annabeth assumed this expression was aimed at her and she slammed her fist down onto the cushion between them "WHAT!?!"

 

Percy jumped. Internally of course. Outwardly he made no sign that his mind had gone from raucous argument to completely silent. He didn't know what to say. There were no quips or witty remarks. Not a single insult to be found. So Percy blurted out the first thing that came to mind "I'm sorry I grabbed you like that".

 

There was a moment where neither could believe what he had actually said. He didn't dare look at her but the silence proved to be far more nerve-wracking than he thought it would be and he looked up to see Annabeth returning his gaze. Her expression was half confusion and half exasperation.

 

"Don't be" she replied quietly, looking away as a blush grew up her neck. She had a very delicious neck, he recalled. Absorbed as he was in the strand of hair that was caressing her nape it took a moment to realise what she had said. 'Don't be'. She wasn't mad. He breathed out a sigh of relief and blurted out the second thing that was on his mind.

"How did you know my favourite colour is blue?"

 

He knew he had said the exact right thing when her face went red.

He knew he had said the exact wrong thing when she started scowling.

"I said don't-"

"You said not to mention the blue lingerie you are currently gift wrapped in". Her head whipped round and she glared at him as her blush grew deeper. "And I'm not mentioning the French Cut set you are wearing am I? I have not asked about the clear preference you have for lace against your skin. I'm asking about before when you said 'Blue's your favourite colour isn't it?' How did you know?"

 

She couldn't speak. Annabeth was so angry that she physically couldn't form complete sentences and instead had been reduced to muttering random, offensive words. "How dare...fuck you...piece of...motherfu...suck my dick!"

Percy burst out laughing at the retort she was finally able to produce. "I don't think you have one of those. The way you were grinding on me, I'm fairly sure I would've felt it".

"Yeah well I sure as hell felt yours".

 

This time the blush grew upon both of them.

 

*******

_ Please tell me I didn't say that. Please tell me I didn't say that. Please tell me I didn't say that. _ She repeated the prayer over and over in her mind as she stared ahead with all the focus of a sniper. She could hear him shift as he turned to face her rather incredulously. Well she assumed he was incredulous. It was difficult to read the finer facial expressions from her peripheral vision. Something she'd have to work on, she noted unconsciously.

 

"What did you say?" he asked. She had been right. His tone of voice was definitely incredulous. But nevertheless, Annabeth was not going to answer him. How had this night become so strange? She had been forced to stay behind, and became accidentally locked in, with Percy Jackson. Someone she had hated since she had met him because...well she couldn't exactly remember why she hated him. Knowing him, he had probably started it. The point was that she hated him and that was that.

 

Except in the last few hours she had kissed him, bitten him, scratched him, clawed him, dug her nails into his skin, tried to strip him, pressed her half naked chest against his fully naked one and at one point she was fairly certain she had moaned his name (it was hard to know for certain; there were lots of things happening then). And now she had just admitted to feeling his...thing!

 

What was going on with her? She hated him. Annabeth knew that as well as she knew that every state in the US had helped supply the Hoover Dam. But if she hated him, then what the hell was she doing?

"Come on Blondie, are you really going to ignore me?"

"Yes".

"I just want to make sure you said what I think you said. Please?" Annabeth ignored the spike in her blood pressure at the use of his nickname for her and did her best to tune him out. Unfortunately her best wasn't good enough for what he said next. "Annabeth, I dare you to say it again".

 

Trouble. That is what that word was for Annabeth. Never had the word "dare" ever been used in a story that ended well for her. When she was a child, her little brothers had once dared her to run across the road and she had done so. Twice. Her friends had once dared her to walk into the boy’s changing room at school. She had left that day with two phone numbers she promptly threw away, four scarring mental images and whole weeks suspension. Annabeth had never been able to walk away from a dare. She didn't have it in her.

 

There was a voice inside of her screaming "No! Don't do it Annabeth! I know you've never backed down from a challenge but PLEASE make an exception for this one!" Unfortunately that voice was getting quieter and quieter as the adrenaline pumped round her body. No one dares Annabeth Chase and wins.

 

She slowly turned her head left and smiled at him; a smile that was beautiful and sexy. Mischievous and innocent. All rolled into one. It was a devastating smile and she saw his jaw drop when it hit him. She was in charge now. This was how it should be. She moved right up against him and half turned until her chest was pressing into his arm. She saw his Adams apple twitch as he swallowed. He didn't look particularly nervous or scared, but rather taken aback. Surprised at the change in her demeanour. Her left arm snaked behind his shoulders and her hand buried itself in his hair while the other rested on his chest. So what if she had wanted to do this since she had last touched him? This was all about winning the game.

 

She took a deeper breath than necessary and sighed against his skin "what did you want me to say?" she breathed against his skin. "Something about your...dick?" Annabeth emphasised the word by pressing her lips to his ear when she said it. She felt the shiver run through his body. Her hand began slowly drawing circles on his chest. A single finger, moving slowly...lazily...across his shirt while she spoke in the most sensual tone she could manage.

 

"Of course I felt it. How could I not? The way you wrapped your arms around me and pulled me towards your body. I felt every hard inch of you and I haven't been able to think about anything else. I keep wondering about how it looks, how it feels" Annabeth moved her head back and sucked not-so-lightly upon the skin of his neck; leaving a bright red mark that pleased her no end. She paused for a heartbeat to ensure that her coup de grâce would be heard and appreciated. "But most of all" she practically moaned into his ear "I wonder about how your dick would taste".

 

Percy groaned as if he had been punched in the stomach. A gasp followed by a low moan as his eyes closed and he leaned into her, just as she moved back to the other end of the couch. She kept facing him though, resting her back against the armrest and her legs up on the couch. Percy opened his eyes and blinked slowly as he realised she was no longer next to him but rather grinning at him from the other side. "Is that what you wanted me to say?" she asked, as she licked her lips. Percy's eyes followed the tip of her tongue as it travelled across the lips that were fully occupying his mind. He didn't even notice when she put her feet in his lap. But Annabeth noticed right away that her feet weren't exactly alone there.

 

*******

Five minutes. It took five minutes for Percy to have anything that resembled a coherent thought. He had never been so turned on in his entire life and all the deep breathing and distractions in the world couldn't stop the fact that his once mortal enemy was driving him insane with desire. He once again looked her way and saw she was still smiling. Less predatory than before but far more sensually. That smile did things to his chest that he didn't want to stop.

 

"Aw did I break poor Percy? Annabeth asked as she slowly rocked her foot in his lap. Gritting his teeth he grabbed her foot to stop her moving. Her bare foot. Percy looked down and saw that she had indeed taken her shoes off and thrown them across the room. When had she done that? He ran his fingers over the tops of her feet before lightly scratching his way back down. It didn't matter when she had done it, he decided. He was just grateful that she had. Percy looked back up and managed to catch a glimpse of an odd expression on her face. Not quite lust, but not exactly tenderness either. But it was gone in a flash; replaced by her cocky smirk.

 

"That was-" his voice cracked, Clearing his throat, Percy started again. Thankfully sounding like himself. "That was unexpected".

"Well you did dare me" Annabeth wasn't laughing but her tone of voice was clearly amused. She thought she had won. But she hadn't. Not yet anyway. Percy nodded at what she said and began scratching her feet again. Slightly harder than before. He felt her legs tense up and her face looked a little worried before relaxing again. Annabeth thought she could handle it and Percy had to admit, he admired her optimism.

"I did indeed dare you" he spoke quietly, eyes never leaving hers as he moved his fingers across her skin "but I didn't realise you were so damn competitive when it came to a challenge". She valiantly fought to keep her cool as his fingers danced across her skin but she was slowly losing the fight.

"Yeah its...and ol-old thing of mine". Her breathing was deeper and slower than before and Percy dragged a single finger up the sole of her left foot.

 

The effect was instantaneous.

 

Her body tensed and seized as if she had been electrocuted. Annabeth legs jerked hard and Percy instinctively grabbed her ankles before she went flying off the couch. At the same time a single peal of laughter exploded from her mouth.

 

A look of horror replaced the mirth on Annabeth's face as Percy's expression changed from worried to enraptured. She was ticklish. And now he knew it. The decision was clearly written across his face because she lunged forward screaming "JACKSON DON'T YOU FUCKING DAR-"

 

He tickled her.

She screamed.

 

Annabeth arched her back high before collapsing inwards and slamming her fists down onto the couch. The shrieks of laughter echoed throughout the room as he relentlessly tickled the bottoms of both her feet. "PERCY STOP!" she screamed between gales of laughter. Her legs thrashed so hard that he had to fight to hold them still enough so he could continue. "I CAN'T!" Percy almost eased his assault on her but then he remembered the way she had moaned into his ear and pushed her breasts against his arm. The tickling became worse and this time she actually did scream. Her hands flew around wildly before grasping the couch arm she had been resting against. Annabeth tried using it to leverage her legs away from him but all it did was expose her stomach to Percy's gaze. Her struggling had cause her top to ride up and in a flash he had moved on top of her, his fingers finding every sensitive point on her sides and stomach.

 

By this point, Annabeth was gasping for air and tears were in her eyes. Her stomach wasn't as ticklish as her feet but that was like saying a sword would hurt less than an axe. At the end of the day they'd both kill you just fine. She kept laughing and twisting beneath him, neither one of them realising the position they were in. Annabeth was only trying to get away from his fingers on her skin and Percy was already obsessed with her laughter. It was his new favourite sound. He moved his fingers from her waist to her ribs and back again. She squirmed and screamed and laughed and pleaded for him to let go. Annabeth twisted to one side then back again. Unfortunately, or not, she did this at the exact moment Percy was shifting his balance and her maneuver ended up with him falling forwards on top of her; his arms trapped beneath her body.

 

They didn't realise immediately the predicament they were in. Unable to keep tickling her, Percy was now laughing at Annabeth and how sensitive she turned out to be. Annabeth was slowly coming down from his assault, gasping for air and swearing at him when she had the air. But even she couldn't completely wipe the smile from her face. His head was in the crook of her neck and all he could smell was her perfume, her soap and a scent that was uniquely hers. He was content there. At least for the moment. The anger and annoyance and violent desire that had been coursing through his body all night had calmed for the moment and he realised that all he wanted to do was kiss her neck. In fact he was about to when she spoke. "Jackson" she breathed into his ear, once again noticing his shiver "get off of me". What followed was several moments of shifting that caused her eyes to roll back more than once before he replied.

 

"I can't".

"Listen I know you're hard up right now but show some class man". Another shift, this one much more slower and harder made her moan quietly against her will. Percy, unaware of Annabeth's growing frustrations, was in no better shape than her. But at least he was in control this time.

"I'm serious. My arms are trapped beneath you and I can't get them free" Percy continued trying to lift his arms free and placed more of his weight on his knees. One of his knees however was right between Annabeth's thighs and the friction was driving her absolutely insane.

"Stop! Please stop. I can't take it" she moaned, head moving from side to side next to his. Percy realised exactly what had happened half a second later. He tilted his head back and gave her the same smile she had given him.

"Don't tell me I've broken Annabeth now" he tensed his leg and shifted his weight until she began writhing beneath him. "Annabeth" he whispered causing her fluttering eyes to lock onto his "I dare you to stay still".

 

*******

His weight pressed her down into the couch cushions and it was so sinfully wonderful that it took all of Annabeth's strength not to sigh in pleasure. She knew she hated him, she knew it, she knew it. But right then she really didn't care. She wanted to stay exactly where she was. Percy's broad frame pinning her down, his laughter shaking both of their bodies. The bastard had tickled her so badly she was sweating and out of breath. She'd make him pay for that but no matter what she thought, the smile on her face wasn't going anywhere.  _ Neither were they _ , she thought to herself. They could stay like this all night and no one would ever know. The thought proved far too tempting and mentally cursing herself she told him to get off of her. But that was much easier said than done.

 

When Percy overbalanced and fell forward, he had landed half on and half off her. His face was against her neck, which she didn't object to. His hands were wrapped around her torso, which was more pleasant than she was willing to admit. The problem was his thigh. It had parted her own and was now resting heavily against her. When he tried to sit up, she felt his leg tense and push itself against her causing her breath to catch in the back of her throat as she closed her eyes against the sensation. She told him to try again, threw in an insult for old times sake, but it lacked the usual sting. More moving. More thrusting. This time she couldn't hold back the whimper but she didn't think he heard. At least she hoped he hadn't. He gave one last try. The entire weight of his body ground down against the most sensitive part of her already frustrated body. The sensation was shattering her mind and she begged him to stop, even as she writhed beneath him. The blood was pounding through her body as she slowly opened her eyes to meet his. He said something that she didn't quite hear but she felt her heart begin to race. "Wha-what did you say?"

"I said, I dare you to stay still". The look in his eyes nearly drove her insane. Her brain wanted to say no, but the words that came out of her mouth were slightly different.

"Oh God yes"

 

The grin that slowly grew on his face almost pushed her over the edge. His face was unnecessarily close and yet not close enough. She wanted to feel his lips against hers. To taste his tongue as he drove his leg against her until she lost her mind and came apart beneath his body. She would have captured his lips in a heartbeat...except he had dared her to stay still.

 

Percy was taking his time. Barely moving anything except his eyes. Constantly roving over her face, neck and chest. Memorising every detail he could. Her patience was eroding fast and moments before she was about to snap and demand he  _ DO SOMETHING _ , Percy flexed his leg and dragged it as high as he could before pausing and pushing it back down. The uniform they were forced to wear was itchy, poorly made and made of the thinnest material ever. So thin that Annabeth could feel the ridges in Percy's muscle as it pressed against her. Her head feel back and a gasp escaped her. Her hips thrust themselves upwards of their own accord, aching to maintain the contact and succeeding for a moment before it vanished. The pleasure between her legs was replaced by a sharp pain on her neck that was a completely different type of pleasure. She opened her eyes in shock "You bit me!"

 

"I told you to stay still" the look in his eyes as he stared down at her was fierce. Unyielding. Annabeth realised with a tremor that this was the part of himself that he held back; the part she had glimpsed when they fought. She pushed her hips towards him once again and he gasped. She knew what she had done, had felt him pulse and twitch as she touched him. Annabeth knew exactly what she had felt.

 

"Oh Percy, you shouldn't have. Is that for me? Or are you just going to tease me with it?" His eyes flared just before he lowered his head to her lips; keeping them just out of her reach. Annabeth strained to kiss him, to feel his lips against hers. She couldn't. Just as she was about to voice her annoyance, Percy managed to rip his left arm out from beneath her. After that everything happened almost at once. 

 

He used his left to hold himself up while he freed his right. Until now, both of Annabeth's hands had been on the couch, her fingers digging into the cushions. Percy grabbed them both and held them high above her head, pinning them with one hand. While the other replaced his thigh between her legs. Her vision went white and her body rejoiced. Now they were getting somewhere.

 

After a few moments he began to walk his fingers from her hips, up her torso. "The thing you need to understand Blondie", he spoke as his fingers past her belly button and continued up between her breasts, "is that you are no longer in charge.You were before, I'm not going to lie. You had me wrapped around your little finger . All you had to do was snap your fingers and I would've been on my knees in front of you. And there are so many fun things I could do from down there" he whispered. Percy pretending to lick his lips clean leaving Annabeth in no doubt as to what he was thinking about. "But you didn't snap your fingers and now here we are. But you're not exactly complaining are you?" His fingers seemed to move slower as they passed between her breasts but before too long they were cupping the back of her neck, and a heartbeat later she was pulled to a kiss that ripped the air from her chest.

 

_ FINALLY _ , her mind cried. His lips! Gods had she missed his lips. They were so fucking good at what they were doing! Sometimes soft, sometimes hard. And his tongue kept teasing her mouth open. She wanted him. Annabeth needed him. She pushed her own lips further towards him, kissing him with just as much hunger as he was kissing her.

 

She was drowning in him. In his body and in his lips. Her body was burning. He was burning through her and Annabeth loved it. Percy pulled away and even though she hadn't taken a breath in far too long, Annabeth protested. "No!" she gasped, gulping air down into her lungs. "Come back here dammit!" But he smirked at her, breathing heavily himself.

 

"What part of 'no longer in charge' did you not understand?" Percy gazed down at her body and she could practically feel the heat of his gaze on her skin. As if her shirt wasn't there. It took her far too long to realise that, for the second time that night, her half naked chest was right there in front of him.

 

*******

The hardest part hadn't been unbuttoning her shirt. It had been remembering to unbutton her shirt. Kissing Annabeth had distracted her but it had also completely robbed any thought of strategy from his brain. It had taken far too long to recall the fact that his fingers were not stroking her chest for fun. And Gods had it been fun. But it had paid off. Annabeth was below him, squirming and panting with desire. Which of course did lovely things to her chest. Percy had unbuttoned her shirt completely and had pushed it as far back as he could, in her current position. Her stomach looked so soft and flat he wanted to lick it. So he did.

 

With her hands still pinned by one of his, Percy lowered his lips to her neck and began making his way down Annabeth's chest. Licking and biting and sucking his way down her body was the single most enjoyable experience of his life. So he made it last to the point where she was writhing with need. The desire to have him upon her. Inside her. Percy nuzzled his face against her skin before dropping his tongue to her belly button. The squeal was in no way negative, so he did it again. And again. And again.

 

By this point, Annabeth was almost unable to form proper words. Her entire world had been reduced to an almost painful ache coming from between her thighs and the cause of that lust was right above her. Percy's desire was growing as well. This goddess of a woman practically keening with need was driving him mad. Inhibitions had long since vanished and with his free hand he unsnapped her jeans before pulling the zip down. From his position over her stomach, he could hear her mumbled prayers begging him to keep going. To not stop. To never stop. Percy freed his lips just long enough to hoarsely utter "keep your hands exactly where they are" and once she nodded shakily he dove back down to her body and licked his way along the edge of the blue lace that had been driving him insane since he learnt of them. His hands were slow to join the rest of him. Percy stroked the tender skin around her breasts. Teasing her, each caress of his fingertips like a line of fire against sanity. With the softest of touches to the most achingly sensitive points on her chest, Percy lowered his hands to Annabeth's jeans and began to pull them down even as she groaned from the loss of contact against her nipples.

 

Percy took his time taking undressing her. The scrape of the rough denim on her thighs was enough to make her legs shake and just as Percy reached her knees she lost all her patience and self-control.. Ignoring his reaction, Annabeth sat up and ripped her jeans off and threw them across the room. She didn't even let him finish talking. "I thought I said-".

 

"Take off your clothes. Now!" she growled staring him down. The sheer hunger in her gaze drove any argument from his mind. As she struggled with her shirt that had become tangled around her, Percy began pulling his clothes off. Within moments he was naked except for his terribly distorted boxer shorts. Annabeth took in every inch of his body, memorising it for nights alone. Muscled leanly and covered in scars as if from a lifetime of war. It was a body she needed to feel in every way she could. His hands moved to the band of his shorts and she gasped "no!" Percy looked at her in askance. "I get to do that" she whispered, eyes never leaving his groin. Percy grinned before leaning forward to grip her wrists that had moved to her own waist.

 

"Then I get to do yours" he murmured against her lips. Annabeth moved her hands to his neck and dragged him back with her, as she fell to the sofa. It took an age to pull away from her lips as she had claimed them the moment her back hit the seat. But in all honesty, Percy didn't try very hard. He made his way once again down her chest, making every effort not to get distracted along the way and failing every time. She was just too damned delectable. It especially didn't help that Annabeth was literally trembling beneath him. She knew what he was going to do and the wait was driving her insane. After all they had done and all she wanted to do, Annabeth was literally a woman on the edge of her limits. Finally he grazed the edge of the lace; the last item of clothing she was wearing. Percy stroked his fingertips just beneath the material, the previously hidden skin even more sensitive than the rest of her. Yet he didn't remove them. Just before she could look down at him, the air left her body and was replaced by lightning as his mouth moved over the wet fabric clinging to her body. Annabeth didn't even try to hold back the cry of pleasure. His mouth, his tongue, his teeth. It was somehow blessed relief and agonising torture all at the same time. She could barely breathe as he did it again.

 

In any other situation, Percy would have gloated at the effect he was having but he was just as much under her control as she was under his. Percy was addicted. Her taste. Her scent. The heat of her skin. The tremors of her body. He pushed himself as close as he could and then closer still. Her fingers tangled in his hair dragged his face up and down as even in her ecstasy, she needed to feel him everywhere. Annabeth would swear that he was using the damp gusset to tease her, when the truth was that in his hunger for her, Percy had forgotten they were there. But as he moved back, gasping for air, the blue fabric caught his eye and he realised that he could be even closer. The time for subtlety had long passed as Percy tore the thin material off of her body and descended upon her aching core.

 

The stroke of his tongue made her eyes roll back.

 

The feel of his teeth biting her made her hips jerk upwards.

 

The sensation of his fingers inside of her as he sucked her clit into his mouth made her come apart in the most spectacular way she had ever experienced.

***

 

Annabeth didn't realise she had passed out until she regained consciousness and found that Percy was worshipping her from her breasts to her thighs. She tried to catch her breath, heart racing from the ecstasy still coursing through her. Her body was hypersensitive and every inch of her needed every inch of him. She shifted herself, trying to sit up. Percy, being every much as excited as she was, refused to let her move until she whacked the back of his head.

 

“I was busy” he complained, sitting back on his knees and watching her naked body with open hunger.

“No, you were being unproductive” she said, her voice still hoarse “stand up”. Confusion gave way to desire as he scrambled to his feet in front of her. Annabeth was in no mood for power struggles. There was only one thing she wanted right now. How many times she wanted that one thing was a completely different matter.

 

Without any ceremony whatsoever, she took the waistband of his shorts and swiftly removed them; making sure to go up then down. She stared at him, mouth ajar as he became unveiled before her. She took him immediately into his hands and began stroking up and down. The groans coming from him were the sweetest music. She may have utilised it as a weapon but it was still the truth. Annabeth desperately wanted to know what he tasted like. But there were far more pressing matters to be getting on with.

 

“You know how to use this thing Jackson?” she asked looking up at him whilst moving her hands ever slower. The fact that she could feel his pulse made her mouth water. He had to took a few deep breaths to steady himself before replying.

“Why don’t you bend over and find out Blondie?” She rolled her eyes even as his words made her clench her thighs.

“After this is over Jackson, remind me to give you lessons in charm”. Percy grabbed her wrists and pulled her up to her feet before wrapping his arms around her naked body and delivering a blistering, searing kiss. One hand wrapped around her back whilst the other cupped the back of her neck. His tongue stroked her lips as Percy crushed his naked body against hers. Feeling his arousal rub against her stomach made Annabeth gasp and in that moment Percy deepened the kiss.

 

This time Percy  _ was _ proving a point. He didn't stop kissing until her was sure that every brain cell of hers was fried. He could feel the moisture of Annabeth’s desire on his legs. He pulled back and smirked at the expression on her face "I can charm a woman in my own way. But when they are naked and wet in front of me, it just seems like overkill". As much as Annabeth hated to admit it, he did have a valid point. But that could be discussed later. Right now there was only one thing on both of their minds.

She ran her fingers through his wild, irresistible hair and murmured "Fuck me..."

 

Clearly they were the magic words, she thought as Percy spun her around and pushed her forwards until she was lying bent over the back of the couch. Her fingers dug into the cushions as she anticipated what was about to happen.

"If you'd like I can give you a step-by-step of how to fu-AAAHH!" A sharp slap to her own personal cushion made her head drop forwards as the sensation made her shudder. A few moments passed before she could talk clearly again. "Jackson, did you just spa-AAAHH!" Again and this time much harder to the other side. Rubbing her face against the rough fabric of the sofa was the only response she had. Annabeth was drowning in sensation and was loving every moment.

"There are many things I want to hear coming from your mouth, but long winded sentences aren't one of them". His fingers dug into her hips as he pulled her towards him until the back of her thighs touched the front of his. Annabeth turned her head until she could see him smirking down at her.

"Fuck. Me. Now"

"Much better".

 

She cried out. There was no helping it. One moment she was feeling him position himself just right. And the next he was thrusting forwards and filling her, stretching her, occupying her so very well. Her fingers dug into the cushion as her head fell back. Annabeth’s entire body contracting as if to pull him in deeper. His own groans of pleasure were ambient noises as she savoured every second of him buried inside her. But after hours of torture, slow and gentle was not what she wanted. And as if reading her mind and thoroughly agreeing with her, Percy drew back and drove forwards again. Hard enough to shake her body. Fast enough to make her clench. 

 

Percy was in heaven. There was no other explanation. This beautiful, insatiable, goddess of a woman was writhing before him as he moved deeper and deeper inside her. Her voice crying out for him to keep going. Her body refusing to let him leave. She was made for him and her was made for her. He lowered his chest to her back and wrapped his fingers in her long blond hair before pulling it back and biting her exposed neck. She shuddered against him. Her body rippling around him even as his other hand moved around her waist to pinch her sensitive, wet skin.

 

She screamed. Annabeth knew her voice would be ruined tomorrow but she had never cared about anything less. “Percy...harder! Oh please hard-AAH!” Her wish was his command. Releasing her hair, he held her hips with his left hand and began using all of his strength. His right...he knew she preferred it exactly where it was. She couldn't stay still. Annabeth was pushing back at him. Doing anything and everything she could to push her over the edge, but Percy was far more skilled than she realised and wouldn’t let her finish. “Percy...please...I'm begging you…” she gasped, the ferocity of the need clawing inside her was like nothing she’d ever experienced. She had to...he had to...she needed to....

 

“Now”. 

 

A single word shattered the very world around her. Her body tensed, every muscle becoming rigid as waves of ecstasy raged through her body. Her legs snapped shut and she gripped him tighter than she thought possible and still he moved within her. Every inch of her body burned. Back arching and toes curling as she climaxed harder than ever before in her life. Somewhere above her she registered a male voice, grunting and groaning as the body it came from began to shake. She felt him pulse inside of her as he leaned forwards onto her back, managing to continue his rhythm. The idea that she had brought this warrior to his knees with her body only enhanced her pleasure and they continued to amplify each other until neither of them had the strength to stand. They both fell sideways onto the couch and Percy slowly wrapped his arms around Annabeth and pulled her back against his chest, even though they were, quite literally, joined at the hip.

 

Eventually they managed to calm down and catch their breath. When the twitching had stopped and the sensitivity had passed, they still couldn’t bring themselves to move. 

“We made a mess” Annabeth mumbled sleepily. She was utterly spent. It had been a very long day and a very exhausting night. But the smile on her face would not be moved.

“We did”, Percy replied as he pulled her even closer to himself. Her smile grew and Annabeth let him. 

“We should clean”. 

“Later”.

Both of their voices were becoming quieter and quieter. Muffled by exhaustion. They had long since stopped opening their eyes.

“Blondie?”

What?”

“Will you go out with me?”

“Yeah”.

Moments later they were both sound asleep, Percy’s arms wrapped around Annabeth’s, and her arms over his.

 

***

 

Beeping. Loud annoying beeping. It was everywhere. He had been comfortable in the warm, soft darkness and now the beeping was dragging him out of it. Percy hated it.

 

“Make it stop”. A voice. Annabeth’s voice. He’d know it anywhere. Percy half turned and blindly search for his phone to silence his alarm before turning back to face her. Sometime during the night she must have turned in his arms, because her face was buried in his chest.

“What time is it” she mumbled against his skin.

“Seven”, finally she pulled back a little and looked up at him, blinking in the light. Annabeth made eye contact with him and it was terribly awkward. Neither knew what to do or what the other wanted. Until Annabeth tilted her head to the side and Percy couldn’t help but kiss her. Then it wasn’t awkward anymore. Not in the slightest.

 

“Good morning” he whispered, finally pulling away from the kiss. She smiled at him.

“Morning”.

“Sleep well?”

“Like the dead” she replied. “Something must’ve really tired me out”.

“Probably all that inventory”. The innocent way in which Percy supplied the explanation made her hit him harder. “Ow! Go easy or I'm going to have to cut you off. And wouldn't that be a shame before our date”.

 

She tried to scowl but couldn’t manage to do so convincingly.

“Jackson it may shock you but good girls don't put out on the first date”.

“Good thing I've fallen for the bad girl then” he replied before leaning forward and kissing her again. This time with far more passion than before. With a happy sigh, Annabeth reached and pulled him closer to her. Revelling in the warmth and want of his body next to hers. This was something she could get used to. But not right now.

 

She pulled away from him and turned her face away. “We can’t! That man-boy will be in at seven-thirty. We have to get cleaned”. With a groan, Percy pulled away and sat up, placing his feet on the floor.

“Fine but I do this under protest”. He got up and began sorting through his clothes, dusting them off after they spent all night on the floor. Annabeth laid there for a moment or three, admiring his naked body. The little light coming through the small window was enough for her to be able to appreciate him all over again. 

 

_ Last night was amazing _ , she thought to herself.  _ Every part of it, of him; perfect _ . Annabeth continued to reminisce until her breathing began to hitch and her body was heating up. By this time, Percy had finished dressing. He turned to see her rubbing her thighs together and stroking her abdomen with her fingers. His own blood pressure skyrocketed.

 

“It’s like you want to get caught. I'm into a few things Blondie, but exhibitionsim ain’t one of them”. She rolled her eyes before standing up in front him. Stretching in a way that was far too erotic to be casual, she moved and, in no hurry at all, got dressed in front of him. “Tease”, he commented. Annabeth smiled before turning back to the couch.

“You really did make a mess”.

“Hey, that is me. ALL of that is you. And you're welcome”.

“Don’t be arrogant Jackson. Now help me fix this”.

 

It took twenty minutes for the break room to get back to something that resembled normal. After opening the window they both moved into the main store to wait for their manager. Neither could look at the other without smiling. Eventually they heard the key turn in the lock and, moments later, saw their manager walking towards them. “Good morning. I'm honestly surprised you didn't kill each other but I guess miracles do happen”.

“Well he got under my skin a few times”, Annabeth said.

“Made her scream once or twice”, Percy added on “and now we’re going home for the day. And not working this weekend”.

“Wait a sec! You're both working today AND tomorrow and I…” he trailed off as both Percy  _ and  _ Annabeth walked up to him and looked down at him. 

“You locked us in all night with no food, water or emergency exit. You have any idea how illegal that is?” Annabeth asked. A braver man may have been able to stand up to one of them, but Percy and Annabeth together were a terrifying sight. Coupled with a threat of a lawsuit…

 

“You know what? Take a few days off. I’m sure you did a great job last night. Gave it you're all. Worked up a sweat but dug deep and kept on pumping away. Enjoy the weekend!” he turned and did his best not to run away. Sharing a grin, they collected their bags and walked out of the store. As they turned a corner, percy draped his arm over Annabeth’s shoulder.

 

“You’re place or mine?” Shaking her head, she leaned into him slightly as they walked towards the parking lot.

“You are going to yours and I'm going to mine. We’re going to rest and get ready because tonight we’re going out to dinner. After that...we’ll see”. As they reached their cars, Percy turned and captured her lips, in what was rapidly becoming his second favourite thing to do to her. They separated for the final time that morning, and Percy watched as she got in her car and drove away. He leaned against his own blue vehicle and simply enjoyed the moment. 

  
This was a whole new level in the game, and he was going to enjoy playing it with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there is it. Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
